The technology relates to a technique useful in controlling operation of a movable body such as an unmanned aircraft that carries out a task at a destination for the task while avoiding impediments to the task.
One of applications of an unmanned aircraft may be to make a long-time survey flight. In such a survey flight, the unmanned aircraft may make a fixed-point flight at a predetermined destination for a task. A long-time task may involve higher possibility of being impeded by various changes in environment such as a change in a wind state and another aircraft approaching.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2012-131484 discloses a technique that involves acquiring information on, for example, another aircraft and a meteorological phenomenon, with a sensor mounted on an aircraft or from an air traffic control system, and calculating, on the basis of the information acquired, possibility of contention, to correct a flight path of the aircraft.